Memories
by Ambrosine
Summary: Crossover with X-Men- what happens to Spike after the Buffy finale ? What if the X-Men found him? This is the story of what happens to Spike, after he has lost his memory and is found by a group of strangers called the X-Men. *CONTAINS SPOILERS*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Memory Loss Rating: PG-13- just to be safe, but it may go up Summary: What if Spike survived, what if the X-Men found him in the crater that was once Sunnydale? Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, minus the plot. Author: Anyanka  
  
---------------Sunnydale (well, the remains of it) ----------------  
  
Buffy looked over the remains of Sunnydale, and felt an immense sadness and at the same time, a feeling of pure happiness, like a weight had been lifted. She could move on, her life here was over, and she could move on. She smiled, and said a silent goodbye to Anya and Spike, they hadn't died in vain. She and the remains of the Scooby Gang drove far away from Sunnydale, never noticing the body lying in the remains of Sunnydale. The body of vampire named Spike, the body of the vampire who saved the planet.  
  
---------------New York, 'Xavier's School for the Gifted' (aka X-Men headquarters) -------  
  
Xavier called all his X-Men into a private room. It had been a year since the death of Jean Grey, and they had all healed and grown since then. Bobby and Rogue were still together, and now "officially" X-Men. Unfortunately, they still had not found a way to touch each other- everyone else wondered how the two stayed together for so long without a physical part in their relationship. Some thought Rogue just stayed in the relationship because it was convenient, that it made her feel loved, and that she didn't love Bobby the way he loved her. She had grown into a beautiful woman, her hair reaching past her shoulders, and down her back. Her curves becoming more noticeable, her skin soft, and a beautiful shade of pale. Bobby had become quite handsome too, also growing into his looks. Bobby had become more protective of Rogue, for good reason. Logan has stuck around, and had become quite attached to Rogue. It was mainly just a good friendship, but there was also some attraction there, attraction that Bobby was quite jealous of. But they would never act on that attraction, just flirted a little, Bobby would never understand that. So, there was some issues between the three of them. Cyclops still mourned Jean, but went back to being himself after much coaxing from the others. He and Logan had even starting having verbal spars again. Storm was still very much the same, and had gotten along with Nightcrawler extremely well, especially after he became a part of the team. Pyro had left for good, joining Magneto and his followers- the X-Men had several run-ins with Magneto, he seemed to have calmed a bit, since the President seemed to be supporting Mutants now.  
  
"X-Men" Charles Xavier began "I have called you here for a reason"  
  
"There seems to be a problem-"  
  
"When isn't there a problem Chuck?" Logan interrupted and rolled his eyes. Cyclops glared.  
  
"In Sunnydale, California" He continued, smiling at Logan's interruption. Some people never change.  
  
"It seems that the whole town had blown up, without natural causes"  
  
"Mutant Attack?" Storm asked  
  
"Well, that's what I thought originally, until I found out that nearly the whole town had left before it happened"  
  
"So we're just going to go check it out- see if anything seems out of place?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"Basically" Xavier replied.  
  
Rogue, Wolverine, Storm, and Charles Xavier all boarded the jet hidden in the school and flew over to Sunnydale, California. They figured they didn't need any protection, the ones that went volunteered mainly out of curiosity.  
  
---------------------------a couple hours later, the X-Men Jet lands beside the crater formerly known as Sunnydale.------------------------------------- -----------  
  
It was a cloudy day, the whole sky practically gray, giving the place a dreary look.  
  
All of the X-Men filed out of the jet looked in awe at the crater. Rogue walked over to the edge and looked in. She squinted her eyes.  
  
"Uh guys, I think there's someone down there" She said. You could barely tell, but she could see a tiny figure laying in the middle of the crater. What first caught her eye was his bleah blonde hair. It stood out against all the gray.  
  
"I think you're right" Storm replied "I don't know how that's possible though"  
  
"Definitely seems out of place- wrong" Logan commented before lighting a cigar.  
  
"Lets bring him back with us" Xavier said looking at Storm. She nodded and used the wind to pick up the mysterious man's body. They picked him up and loaded him on the jet with them. Storm piloted the jet, while the other three examined him. Rogue couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Not in the way Logan or Bobby was handsome, but something else entirely. Something drew her to him. He had odd hair, but then again the slicked back, bleach-blonde locks looked good on him. He had defined cheekbones and pale skin. He also had a scar on his eyebrow. She wondered how he got it, she had the urge to run her hands over it. Then, she noticed his lips, good god; she had never seen better looking lips on a guy- she sighed, so kissable. Then she looked at his body. From what she could tell, he seemed quite muscular under his clothes...she wondered what else he was hiding under there. Her gaze drifted a little lower...... She licked her lips. She looked up after a minute or two of staring she caught Logan's eye. He saw where her gaze was, and seemed to know what she was thinking. He smirked- yep he definitely knew what she was thinking- bad, naughty thoughts. She blushed crimson. Xavier looked up at the two curiously, wondering what was going on, thankfully for Rogue, he hadn't read her mind at that moment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- 


	2. chapter 2 A connection

Part 2 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------  
  
They had had the blonde stranger for about a day, and he still remained unconscious. They found that he had no pulse, and thought he was dead, but Charles Xavier told them to keep him, that he could still sense something in the man. None of them understood what Xavier meant, but they all listened to him anyway. That was when he dragged all the confused and curious X-Men into a his small, secluded office.  
  
"Okay" Logan began "I gotta ask, why are we keeping a dead guy?"  
  
Xavier smiled "Haven't you wondered about why he was the only person laying in that crater, without a scratch on him, after a supernatural explosion?"  
  
Sometimes Chuck really put things into perspective Logan thought.  
  
"I sense workings in his mind, signals, I tried to read his mind, it was scattered like yours Logan, but it was alive"  
  
"So, his minds alive, but his body is dead....."  
  
"Like a zombie" Bobby commented  
  
"Like a drop-dead gorgeous zombie" Rogue said under her breath, hoping the half-alive, half-dead man would awake.  
  
Logan caught Rogue's and smirked- again.  
  
"We'll give him time" Xavier said and exited the room, leaving all the X- Men extremely curious.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Rogue sat in a chair next to the mysterious man, in the hospital wing of the school. She had waited next to him for hours now, waiting for him to wake up. Hoping he would get up, and unravel this mystery- she was so intrigued by him. He had been stripped of his shirt and duster, revealing a beautiful, pale, muscular chest. She sighed, and couldn't resist running her hands over it. So beautiful. Rogue didn't realize his eyes had opened. He grabbed her gloved hand hard, but lightened his grip when she gasped. He was cold to the touch, and she was warm. She looked into his clear blue eyes, and they just stood like that for almost a minute, holding hands, and looking into each other's eyes. Just then, the door opened and Logan walked in, breaking the moment. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I see you're awake"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
Logan had brought Charles Xavier in with him, he was anxious to see the mysterious man.  
  
"Hello" He greeted looking at the confused blonde.  
  
"Where the 'ell am I?" The blonde asked in a slightly raspy accented voice.  
  
Rogue could get used to that voice.  
  
"Xavier's School for the Gifted" Charles Xavier replied  
  
"Right, thanks mate" He replied sitting up.  
  
"You can call me Charles, may I ask who you are?" Xavier asked  
  
His clear blue eyes clouded over with confusion "I honestly don't know"  
  
"Like amnesia?" Rogue asked  
  
"Exactly, pet" He said with a wink. Rogue blushed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Xavier explained to the blonde stranger that this was a school for mutants, and that he could stay here if he wanted. He agreed. The blonde stranger's situation was explained to him- that Xavier didn't think he was human, probably a mutant, and the story of finding him in the remains of Sunnydale. The blonde didn't seem scared, just mildly surprised, just accepting everything without a lot of questions. He also requested a room next to Rogue's- he liked that girl, felt a connection. Charles Xavier looked at him curiously but allowed it, since Rogue had no objections. Xavier offered to help the stranger with his past, and he accepted gratefully.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Rogue looked up when she heard someone knocking on her door. She opened her door to see the intriguing blonde stranger.  
  
"Can I come in..." he didn't think he caught her name, he just said 'her' when he asked to be roomed next to her, and Charles knew who he was talking about.  
  
"Rogue, or Marie" she answered his silent question with a smile and moved out of the way so he could walk in "What should I call you, since you don't remember your name?"  
  
"I dunno he said, make up something" He replied, sitting on her bed, and patting the spot next to her.  
  
"How about- Blondie?" She asked  
  
He smirked "Blondie?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"I don't think so- not manly enough"  
  
Rogue laughed  
  
"Not manly enough?" Rogue laughed again "Do you have any identification- something that has your name on it?"  
  
"Afraid not"  
  
"We're gonna have to stick with Blondie then" She said with a giggle  
  
"Fine" He said seriously "But you are the only one allowed to call me that, and that's only until I can get another name- deal?"  
  
"Deal" she answered, shaking his hand, forgetting she had taken her gloves off. She was smiling until she realized that fact, and then looked down amazed, not letting go of his hand. He raised an eyebrow and her shocked expression.  
  
"I can touch you"  
  
"Yeah.and?"  
  
"Well, you know I'm a mutant, right?"  
  
He nodded  
  
"My ability is that I can take other mutants powers, suck them right out by touching them, so if I touch other people or mutants, I end up hurting them" She explained  
  
"Wait, since you're not able to touch anyone, how can you... wouldn't that make you v-"  
  
"Yes" She answered quickly, blushing and avoiding his gaze. She looked up and his eyes had darkened considerably.  
  
"I think it might have to do with me not having a pulse, I bet your powers only work on the living" He said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I've ever touched a dead guy before" she said with a flirtatious smile  
  
"And you don't mind that?" he asked  
  
"Not at all" she said, running her bare hands over the scar on his eyebrow. "Not at all" 


	3. AN

*Author's Note*  
  
Ach!!! I was just going over my fic, and just realized how many errors I have- a lot. I am hoping to fix that soon, and hope that doesn't get in the way of people enjoying my fic...well, until I edit it, that is. Anyways, sorry about that, will be fixed soon ;) 


End file.
